


It's All I Can Do

by Chasyn, Ulfrsmal, You6Are6All6Sheep



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [1]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Finan is freaking out, He gonna wear a hole in the floor, Inspired by Music, M/M, March Musical Madness, OT3, Short, Silly, Song: It's All I Can Do (The Cars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep
Summary: It's All I Can Do by The Cars.Sihtric leaned against the wall across the room, his arms crossed.  He watched as Finan grew more agitated with each passing moment.  But no words he offered could calm his lover’s soul.  “Finan…”  He started again.  “You’re going to wear a hole in the floor.”
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	It's All I Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Chasyn! But included Sheep and Wynne so they can access the series tag so we can share! Come join us on this wild ride! 
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me (and Sheep and Wynne) company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

Finan paced the floor of the room they’d occupied since their arrival at Wessex, nearly 3 days ago. It was a fine room at the inn. He wouldn’t have minded being stuck inside under normal circumstances. Except it had been 3 days since their arrival! 3 fucking _days!_

Sihtric leaned against the wall across the room, his arms crossed. He watched as Finan grew more agitated with each passing moment. But no words he offered could calm his lover’s soul. “Finan…” He started again. “You’re going to wear a hole in the floor.”

Finan stopped and turned. He threw up his arms dramatically, his anger evident. “I don’t care about the floor!” He spat. “I don’t care about the inn! I don’t _care about Wessex!”_

Sihtric tilted his head. “Yes you do.”

“I care about Uhtred!” Finan snapped. “Something’s wrong! I just know it! Why else would Alfred be keeping him in the castle? No one has seen or heard from him!”

“Finan… I’m sure nothing…”

“Sure? You can’t be sure!” Finan said angrily. “I can’t just sit here and wait!”

Sihtric pushed off from the wall and moved towards Finan. He reached out and grabbed the Irishman’s hands. “It’s all we can do, Fin. Uhtred told us to go to the inn and wait for him.”

“3 days, Sihtric.” The anger evaporated and he was left feeling empty. “I can’t just wait.”

The door suddenly burst open and Uhtred stood, smiling wide. He looked tired, as if he hadn’t slept much in the last few days, but he appeared otherwise unharmed. “Good thing you don’t have to wait anymore.”


End file.
